gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trap of M'Quve
The Trap of M'Quve (マ·クベ包囲網を破れ! Ma Kube Hōimō o Yabure!) is the 22nd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on September 1st, 1979 in Japan and on August 20th, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Kenichi Matsuzaki and Directed by Shinya Sadamitsu. Synopsis White Base continues to attack M'Quve's mines. On the ground, Amuro battles a Gouf in the Gundam. On the bridge, Bright is briefed on the situation outside and is asked for orders regarding what to do next. He hesitates, but eventually orders the Guntank deployed. The Gundam continues to duel the Gouf, eventually defeating it, while the Guntank helps shred the rest of the mine's defenses. Bright is informed that the mine has been taken, although he is only able to issue his next set of orders with great difficulty. Mirai asks him what course she should take, but instead of responding Bright passes out. Sayla tells Mirai that she can't leave her post, so Job John takes Bright to the infirmary. With no other available officers, the White Base experiences a temporary leadership crisis. Mirai steps ups to the plate, attempting to fill in the vacuum left by Bright's departure, but she quickly becomes overwhelmed with the pressure of making fast decisions on the spot that impact the lives of the entire crew. Elsewhere, M'Quve is in a meeting with a soldier named Judoch, who is acting as a double agent within the Earth Federation. M'Quve receives a report from Uragang and asks him why two of his mines were destroyed. Uragang tells him it was due to the Trojan Horse being more formidable than expected. M'Quve decides to start handling things personally and orders Judoch to have Federation General Elran try his best to hold back the Federation's advance. Back on White Base, Fraw Bow is giving the three kids a bath. She complains to Amuro and Hayato about their smell after they return from the hangar, wanting to talk to Bright about a misplaced part. After talking to Sayla, Amuro heads to the infirmary where a very ill Bright is being tended to by Mirai and Son Malo. Amuro decides to hold off from talking to Bright given his condition. Meanwhile, a group of Zeon soldiers wait behind a rock formation as White Base passes. Wearing only plastic, so as to avoid being detected by radar, the soldiers use jet packs to fly up to White Base and attach numerous bombs to it. They soon depart and the bombs go off, damaging White Base. Mirai returns to the bridge and is informed that the Minovsky Particle emitter and the ECM transmitter were destroyed, leaving the ship vulnerable. Mirai tells the operators to put the ship on level two battle position. A fleet of Dopps are detected on the radar and Mirai orders Amuro and Hayato to head out on the Core Fighters. When another group of Dopps is detected, Mirai wants to send out the Guntank, but is told by Sayla that it is impossible to do so, with the third Core Fighter destroyed. Amuro and Hayato try to cover White Base as best they can, but there are too many Dopps and the base takes damage. Down in the infirmary, Bright realizes what's happening and tries to get up to go to the bridge but finds he can't. He begins to deliriously call for Ryu to launch in the Guncannon to cover the base. Realizing that she made a mistake by sending out the Core Fighters, Mirai decides to launch Gundam and Guncannon, but Sayla tells her that only Amuro would be able to handle a mid-air conversion. Amuro is distressed about having to do so, but manages to pull it off while Hayato returns to White Base and converts to Guncannon. As the Gundam drops to the ground, Amuro turns and notices a huge black Zeon transport - the Dobday - scooting along the ground behind some rock formations. Inside, M'Quve is leading the operation. M'Quve purposely has left White Base's radar intact so as to lead it into a trap. Amuro and Hayato are ambushed by a group of Goufs. They fight them, but quickly run out of ammo, forcing them to return to White Base to be resupplied. As acting commander, Mirai shows more and more panic and relies on Sayla for advice throughout the battle, but shows signs of folding under the pressure. White Base continues on and its crew is surprised when the Dopps suddenly withdraw. All of a sudden, a mega particle cannon lifts from the ground and blasts a giant hole right through the middle of White Base. White Base starts to lose altitude and head for the ground. Gundam is resupplied and Amuro is able to destroy the particle cannon before it can fire again. The Dopps soon return, but Marker comes up with a plan to set off their smoke bombs so as to convince the enemy that they are more damaged than they truly are. It does the trick, and the Dopps withdraw. Sayla believes their only chance is to ask General Revil for support. Mirai, who had completely given up by this point gets her bearings again and angrily orders Sayla to send General Revil a coded message. Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Category:Episodes